


Cocktails For Two

by odeon



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lust at First Sight, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Relationship(s), Sexual Humor, Smut Fest, Sorry Not Sorry, Yeah It's Porny, cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odeon/pseuds/odeon
Summary: A seriously smutty one shot based on a prompt given to me by Prince Hel <3The prompt specs will be stated at the end notes because I don't wish to spoil the story before it begins.





	

_Fucking Richard_. Therese Belivet had waited for him to pick her up for 25 minutes already. Had she known he would stand her up, she could’ve taken the subway instead and made it in time to Gen’s baby shower. No phone call, not even a text telling her he was late or unable to do as he’d promised. _Fuck you, asshole_ , she sighed looking around for an available cab.

The gift she had chosen for Gen was neatly packed in a cute box. The wrapping paper had cuddly yellow bunnies on it. _Quite appropriate_ , Therese thought smiling at her parcel. _She will be so pleased_. Genevieve, her best friend in the whole wide world, was about to give birth any day now. And she had had such luck in love – Therese loved Abby, her partner of three years, to death. Not that she’d spent too much time with them over the recent year, quite the contrary – she had been wasting way too many waking hours on the ever unreliable Richard and for what exactly? His smug kisser could illustrate a definition of a total bore in any encyclopedia. _I’m done with you once and for all_.

When Therese finally made it to Gen’s all the other guests seemed to be present already. Apologizing profusely for her tardiness she took her seat in a circle handing out gifts to the excited mother-to-be and her equally glowing wife. _God, they look so happy!_ The realization made blood flow quicker in Therese’s veins as well. Most of the people present were unknown to her, and she understood it was due to her ill-advised absence from Gen’s life. Had she been a better friend, she would’ve gotten to know all these women sharing an easy camaraderie amongst each other. Normally she would’ve felt like an outsider in a situation like this but Gen and Abby went out of their way to introduce her to everyone.

“Yeah, nice to meet you too…” Therese said shaking a hand after another. “I’m Therese, I’ve known Gen since high school…” The exchanged smiles and nods warmed her weary heart. “I think I’ve heard about you – Maxine, right?” Balancing the parcel on her lap, she greeted each and every one.

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” A blonde woman breezed in interrupting Therese’s round of hellos. “Darling, please forgive me,” she exhaled to Gen and turning to Abby, winked a mischievous eye at her. “You won’t hate me quite as much when you see what I brought to you…” She nearly tossed her gift at Abby.

“By the size of it, it can’t be a diaper cake,” Abby laughed shaking the box next to her ear. “Nope. Definitely not diapers…” Grinning at the latecomer, she drew a long pensive breath. “Should I open it now or save it for later?” Something in the manner she said it suggested the latter might be the better alternative.

“You should definitely open it right away,” the woman said folding her mink coat over the back of her chair, “but I’m afraid you will have to wait a while to take full advantage of the gift.” Smirking, she sat down on her seat and let her eyes roam around the array of women. “I’m Carol Aird, who are you?” the woman said and it took a moment for Therese to recognize it was her she was speaking to.

“Therese,” she replied coyly, “Therese Belivet.” Appreciating the blonde woman’s unabashed attention she didn’t mind letting her see how delighted she was. Therese doubted if she’d ever seen a creature quite so gorgeous before, and to be the object of her curiosity was not only unexpected but strangely arousing as well.

“Cut it out, Carol,” Abby laughed, “leave the poor girl alone, she’s straight and already taken!” Therese shot a displeased glance at Abby but it seemed to go by unnoticed by everyone except the woman warned. Carol Aird’s eyes remained fixed on Therese Belivet who was squirming in her seat. She was suddenly aware of a flush coloring her cheeks and chest, crawling up to dapple her décolleté.

* * *

“Okay, let’s see what’s in here…” Gen spoke examining the gift box in her hands. “Knowing Carol it will be something out of the ordinary.” Raising the lid, she took a peek inside. “Yup, I was right.” Laughing, she picked up the contents of the box and waved it victoriously in air. “A strap-on it is!” The women around roared with laughter. “I’m not quite sure how this relates to the baby but I’m sure you’ll tell us…” Both Gen and Abby turned their undivided attention to Carol.

“I figured you’d be getting all the essentials anyway so I thought I’d see to _your_ domestic bliss while the baby’s sleeping,” she explained the crinkles in the corners of her eyes widening along with her smile. “It would be a grave mistake to lose sight of _your_ basic needs during these first trying months.” Her view on motherhood elicited laughs from everyone present.

Everyone but Therese Belivet. _Fuck_. As soon as she’d seen Carol’s gift her face had turned pale as a sheet. Not because she disapproved of such a present, oh no. _I’m screwed_ , she sighed halfheartedly.

“Therese, your turn next,” Gen exclaimed enthusiastically. “I want to open your present now.” _No, no, no, no, no_. Therese made no attempt to hand her gift over to Gen. She clutched it stubbornly in her hands and wished she could just vanish into thin air. “Come on, give it to me,” Gen laughed rolling her eyes at her questioningly. “What’s gone into you?” Defeated, Therese let Gen snatch it away from her.

“Probably not a pacifier either?” Abby wondered out loud as Gen removed the bunny paper covering the box. _Depends on how you want to look at it_ , Therese mused nervously. Her eyes kept darting at Carol who was paying very close attention to her awkward demeanor. Finally feasting their eyes upon the gift, both Gen and Abby snorted. “Another one!” Abby shouted joyously handing out the strap-on number two for everyone to see. The merriment in the room knew no bounds. “Seems like our respective best friends worry about our sex life, honey,” she said to Gen who smiled adorably at Therese. “Would you like to… ahem, tell us how _you_ came up with this seriously _potent_ idea?” Abby continued.

Embarrassed, Therese shrugged her shoulders. “I love you guys and I wanted to put a smile on your faces…” she started humbly, “although I’m a bit bummed out by your friend Carol beating me to the punch.” Deliberately avoiding the blonde woman’s gaze, Therese nevertheless felt Carol’s eyes on her face, on her neck.

When the gifts were finally unwrapped _in toto_ it was time to sample the delicacies the happy couple had graced the dining room table with. Abby was endlessly fussing over Gen, telling her not to exert herself while she removed the unwrapped presents to the master bedroom. Still sitting on her chair, Therese let the others help themselves first. She wasn’t all that hungry but her tongue and lips were oddly parched.

“Since I spoiled your surprise, may I at least get you a drink as an apology?” Carol was suddenly standing next to her.

“Sure,” Therese said raising her eyes to meet Carol’s grey gaze.

“What kind would you prefer?” Carol asked further. Her ruby red lips caught Therese’s attention.

“A stiff one,” Therese replied not batting an eyelash or missing a beat.         

“Coming right up,” Carol quipped staring back and then slowly turning to the liquor cabinet.   

She returned with two cocktail glasses brimming with enticing creaminess. “Mmm… this is delicious,” Therese complimented, “What is it?”

“Vodka, Bailey’s and Kahlua,” Carol said sipping her sweet concoction.

“Does it have a name?” Therese asked wanting to hear more words drop out of the liquor soaked lips.

“Yes, it does.” Quirking her brow, Carol shot an amused glance at her. “Want to know it?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.” Therese found Carol’s question charmingly weird.

“ _Screaming Orgasm_.” _Okay… I did ask for it_. Therese tried her best to keep her cool.

“I can make you something else if you don’t like this one,” Carol offered trying to figure out Therese’s thoughts.

“I do enjoy this,” Therese said, “but just to satisfy my curiosity, please tell me what else you could’ve come up with?” She was feeling brave all of a sudden.

“ _Slow Comfortable Screw_ ,” Carol shot back immediately, which made Therese nearly spew the _Screaming Orgasm_ out of her mouth.

“And that would constitute of..?” she followed up her voice shrill and weak.

“Sloe gin, Southern Comfort and orange juice.” Carol set her glass on the side table and leaned closer to Therese. “Would you like that?” Her voice was soft yet determined.

“Yes, yes, I would,” Therese replied taken aback by her own abrupt boldness. “You know a lot about cocktails, don’t you?” She hesitated whether to further spice up her line or not. “You seem positively _cocksure_ about them…” She couldn’t resist.                     

“I’ve been called worse than _cocky_ ,” Carol quipped back, “and as a matter of fact I don’t mind it at all, not _right now_.” The side of her hand which had been resting on her own thigh slid up and grazed Therese’s leg in passing. “I can do all of them, and I’ve had plenty of practice, darling.” By now it was obvious that the way her pinky had brushed against Therese’s tight jeans had hardly been an accident.

“What would be the best cocktail for me _right now_?” Therese exhaled emboldened by the electricity of Carol’s light contact. “The optimal one for this very moment?”

A sly smile playing on her lips, Carol finished her velvety drink. “Should we ask Abby if she’s got Captain Morgan’s, Malibu, peach schnapps and some pineapple juice?” Her fingers circled the rim of the empty glass.

“Would I like it?” Therese asked taunting Carol to get on with it.

“Oh I’m sure you would…” Carol confirmed shifting her feet so that her right knee pointed between Therese’s thighs. “It’s called _The Leg Spreader_.”

* * *

Therese wasn’t quite sure how they managed to excuse themselves from the living room and find their way to Abby and Gen’s bedroom. _This is sheer lunacy_ , she thought but the fleeting clarity wasn’t enough to tip the scale from lust to lucidness. She was hell-bent to satisfy not only her curiosity but also the relentless throbbing in her groin. _I don’t do things like this_ , flashed through her mind as she felt Carol’s mouth on her neck and chest, her deft hands pushing her blouse up and unhooking her bra, her tongue teasing her erect nipples until she couldn’t help but beg for more, _anything_ and _everything_ more.  

Therese wanted to touch as much as she was being touched, taste as much as she was being tasted. Her hands shaking, Therese unzipped Carol’s pants and yanked them down to the blonde woman’s big surprise. “I’ve never done it but I want to do it,” Therese pleaded with Carol. “Please let me do it, please…”

Her chest heaving, Carol leaned against the closed door and smiled. “What do _I_ get if I let you do it, darling?” Nonplussed, Therese couldn’t think of anything else except a potential orgasm she hoped to grant this otherworldly apparition. “You are very beautiful,” Carol went on, “and you _will_ go down on me but right now I have my mind set on fucking _you_.” She locked the door behind her.

“No, not the bed,” Carol denied Therese motioning towards the opposite corner of the room instead. “The desk in front of the mirror,” she instructed, “drop your pants and bend over.” The crude command pierced right through Therese’s center. “You thought I was cocky?” Carol whispered out of her sight, “I’ll show you _cocky_.”

For a second Therese thought something irreversible had happened to her hearing since her ears kept buzzing and zoning off from all other noises. The weird, whirring sensation must have stemmed out of her overstimulated brain since it kept churning lusty scenarios one after another, she mused soon after. Therese was aware of only Carol who was holding onto her hips and complimenting what was now perfectly spread out for her to see.

“Look at yourself, darling, when I make you take it from behind,” Carol murmured her voice husky and panting. Having strapped the extra rubber cock on her groin, she let out a contented sigh as she registered Therese’s pleasure from the very first push. “Oh fuck, how tight and juicy you are…” she grunted with desire that soon engorged into a heavy bloom of its own between her thickened folds. “You wanted me to fuck you like this right off the bat, didn’t you?” Carol’s words hit the bottom of Therese’s pit just as fiercely as her forward thrusts did. Holding onto the far end of the tabletop, Therese glanced at the mirror hurriedly. Seeing Carol’s slick extension slide so effortlessly in and out of her made her moan rapturously.

“Don’t stop,” Therese almost whined when she noticed Carol slowing down, almost stopping to listen to something. “Please, I need it,” she wailed grinding her ass against her sweet tormentor.

“Shhh…” Carol hissed abruptly. Someone was behind the locked door.

“Carol? Therese?” It was Abby. “Are you there? Is everything okay?” Her voice was laced with genuine concern.

“Just getting acquainted here, you know,” Carol attempted clearing her lumpy throat. “In a bit of a tight spot right now…” Swallowing hard, she remained immobile inside her accidental lover.

“So you two hit it off right away? Sharing sob stories already?” Abby sounded happily surprised. “We’ve been wanting you two to meet and become fast friends.” _We’re fastened alright_ , occurred to Therese.

“Sobbing, sure…” Carol replied with difficulty. “Sort of going back and forth at the moment… will you give us a minute, darling?” _A minute!?_ Therese gasped in inexplicable frustration.

“What was that?” Abby inquired sharply. “Are you okay, Therese? Want me to get Gen?” _For crying out loud!_

“No! I mean I’m fine,” Therese answered squeezing her eyes shut for Carol was once again strengthening her hold of her hips. “Carol’s been amazing… so straightforward and upright…” she nearly chuffed. _Go away_ _please_.

“Well, okay, but she can be a bit chafing at times,” Abby concluded, “don’t let her push you too far, my dear.” Her voice trailed off with the sound of receding footsteps.

Carol wasted no time as she leaned over Therese’s bare back. “I want you to touch yourself while I fuck you,” she groaned winding one set of her fingers through her raven hair and teasing her asshole with another. “You’re going to feel me _everywhere_ when you cum, darling…” Carol wasn’t exaggerating either because as soon as Therese’s hand did as it was told, the unrelenting friction and all it entailed ballooned into an explosive mélange of wanton instincts and bawdy mirror images fracturing her mind brilliantly, irreversibly.

“ARE YOU OKAY, THERESE?” _Fuck_. Climaxing, she had obviously failed to keep quiet. Gen’s knocking on the door was growing louder. “Are you crying?” she asked cautiously. “Is this about Richard?” _Fucking Richard_.

“Yeah, sort of,” Therese acknowledged getting up from her rewardingly lecherous pose. _I won’t be sitting for a while_ , she mused with an ecstatic smile on her face. _Unless my ass is on a diaper cake_. “I’m done with him,” she explained watching Carol hungrily. The beautiful blonde still catching her breath beamed back. “For good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quoting our darling Prince in verbatim (in original capitals):
> 
> CAROL FUCKING THERESE WITH A STRAP-ON BECAUSE IT'S ALWAYS THERESE DOING THE FUCKING AND NEVER THE OTHER WAY AROUND AND IN FRONT OF A MIRROR AND OBVIOUSLY DOGGY STYLE.
> 
> I just couldn't pass this by, now could I? LMFAO.


End file.
